And the rest is Silence
by SaFire Sky
Summary: Sin is getting along great in Mirkwood.. She may even Improve her chances with her love this time around. But She's in for a rude awakening in the next chapter... Guess what is about to occour!
1. Thoughts of old

And the rest is scilence By: Heidi (Safire)  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own LOTR. And I don't own ne of the characters. All I have is my original characters, and thoughts.^_^ I don't own the lines that I borrowed from movies or books, either.  
  
Summery: Welp, in this chapter yall know how it goes...it's all boring till we get to the hot elf part. But I'll do my best to keep you up beat & on the edge of your seat. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1 ~thoughts of old  
  
I speek not of my past, for fear of being put away. I speek not of my life, for fear of sounding crazy. I try to put the thoughts out of my head, but fail miserably. I can not help but think of how wonderful my life was. Now I am condemed to this...place...  
  
All in the name of love.  
  
We were willing to fight for it, live for it, and even die for the sake of our ever lasting love. And yet, now that I have time to think back on my memorys, and seclude myself to my ever churing thoughts..  
  
I have regrets.  
  
Many a time, I wondered why I had such a cold heart twords my love. Not only to my love, but to the people that surrounded me with warmpth and comfort. My friends.  
  
But that is in my past now...  
  
As I look out the window of my Small apartment over looking the busy streets below, I wonder why my life has dissolved to such an unhappy period in time. turning to look at my room, I wince at the sight of the horrid apartment I now occupy.  
  
A small kitchen to the right of me. Bland.. black and whiote tiled wall's. Who would have ever chosen such a style to dawn the graceful of a female? It was not me.. I located this small apartment after I left home.  
  
Home... Where is home?  
  
Life used to be happy, and filled with wonder and beauty. And now that world is but a distant memory. Like a hand reaching out to you, that you just can't grasp. I wander about these days, lost in a fog of confusion and depression.  
  
If I were Elven like I once was, I would have died from greif by now, surely... Yet now, I reamin forever.... human. So I shall put those so called "crazy" thoughts at bay.  
  
This life I must live, learing some sort of...dare I say... lesson. Being a pawn in the game of a higher power's will.  
  
I Must survive.  
  
I shall defeat the deamons that hold me to this ground.  
  
Keeping me far from the land that I hold so dear, and those that I love.  
  
They shall pay.  
  
Clenching my fists in a furious fashion, I look in the mirror that occupies my bland walls.  
  
Who is this...Human???? I am not human. I am an elf.  
  
A wealthy, well tutored, dawning a new gown almost every day, ELF! I hold my hands to my face, letting my thoughts consume my actions.  
  
My eyes.  
  
I looked at my reflection, with not a blink. Once a beutiful ice-blue. Now, they have evolved into a dark shade of green.  
  
I fiddel with the clasp that holds my loose bun togeather in my hair. With one slight tug my hair falls down, flowing to just below my shoulders.  
  
'I have the hair cut, that of a male elves.' I think silently to myself. I laugh slightly out loud. If Legolas, my one and only love could see me now...  
  
"Legolas." The name rolls off my toung smoothly. "If I could only be with you now my love... If only.." I turn my head from the mirror, as though I am not worthy of having a reflection.  
  
How Dare I look at myself. I am gross, ugly, hidious... NO!! That is what they want me to think!! That is exactly what they want!! I am me.  
  
I am Sindaurien! 


	2. Just trying to get by

A/n: Hey all! Here's the second chapter for ya. Thank you to all that reviewed. Nikki, Elena. Very sweet of you girls. Alright guys. I know I can't Spell well. I am writing this story on wordpad, and as far as I know, there isn't a spell check in this program. I do try my best. Keep in mind I do not know how to spell!! EEP! Thank you all & enjoy!!!  
  
this chapter...: and the beat goes on... Still taking you through a Day in the life of Sindaurien. I promise the mood will get lifted when we get further into the story!!*bring bring* hello? OMG!!! ^_^  
CHAPTER 2: Trying to get by  
I shake my head to get all of these pent up thoughts out of my mind. It is no use.  
  
"I have things I MUST get done today. I have no time for this insesant pondering!" I say to myself reaching for my folded jeans that lay on the floor. I have not the energy to put away my clothes today.  
  
Often I find myself using my floor as an extra shelf. If you look more intently you will veiw the clutter that is; my apartment. Jewel cases from cd's,  
  
Books scattered about at random. ... A pitiful mess  
  
I throw on my jeans and new purchased Peasant top, and brand new addidas sneekers from yesterdays splurge of the pay check. And, It shall take me forever to work off the hours enough to pay for that shopping spree.  
  
Yet I love my job too much to complain.  
  
I work at a near by dental office as a Dental Assistant. I work all week, except for weekends, and today is just another monday. I look at the clock on my wall...  
  
"Shit! I'm late!!" I shout as I grab my smock, and purse, and attempt to get out of my apartment. Some how I manage to trip over my Evenesance cd, sucessfully I shattered the Jewlcase.  
  
"Bloody hell!!" I kick the Jewl case to the side, and attempt for the door once again. Only to be stopped by the phone ringing insesantly.  
  
"Somebody had best be dead!" I throw my purse and smock to the floor, beging my quest for the chirping phone. This is the very reason why I should have bought that damn phone with the cord! I dig under a pile of clothes and there it is. I click the 'talk' button and let out a breath of exaustion.  
  
"Hello ma'am, My name is Jennifer with the local phone company. We were just wondering..." I mutter an obsenity and click the 'talk' button and throw the phone back onto the floor. And I begin my treck to the door, which seems impossible with the way this morning it going.  
  
I pick up my purse and smock that lay on the floor infront of my door. I pull out my keys to my locks, aaaaannnd step out....I go out into the hall and shut my door.  
  
"YES! I MADE IT!! TAKE THAT APARTMENT!!!" I know I do seem a tad over joys at getting out my door, but this is just one of those days, and I can just tell now, it's not going to get any better by the way things are starting out.  
  
I lock my door, then I proceed to run down the three flights of stairs it takes to get down from my apartment, and out the main entrance door. I run as fast as my feet can carry me to the street light. Which is conveintly saying 'Don't walk'.  
  
"Figures..." I mutter to myself. Come on you damned piece of useless space! One day I sware on everything I will smash you in with a....ooooh!!! The light now changed to 'walk'.  
  
Yet I disobey....I RUN!!!  
  
...one more block!  
  
...one more block!  
Dodging in and out of people on the busy lage sidewalk, I am STILL one block away.... come on!!  
  
"YES!" I made it. Taking in air, and gaining my lost composure, I smooth out some of my wild hairs that have managed to slip out of my messy bun, and slowly pull open the door to the office.  
  
"Carly, you're an hour late!" Bianca says shaking her head at me. She is the secratary of the office, but on days when I am late, like now, She takes over my job, and I reluctantly get the job of the front desk.  
  
"You know very well one more tardy, and Dr. Leven will dock your pay for sure!" She scrambles looking for a patients records through a massive pile on the front desk.  
  
"Yes, yes, spare me the lecture.." I say walking over and making a poor attempt at organizing the files. "Who's file are you looking for?"  
  
"Mrs. Ann Lorenzi... where is it... where is it!?" Bianca says desperatly sifting through the files. I look around...it has to be... ahhh, there it is.  
  
"It's at the end of the hallway, the first file, on top of the x-ray machine." Times like this it's great to still at lest have the keen eye sight of an elf.  
  
Bianca looks at me in confusion. It wasn't the first time my eyesight has gotten her out of a jam, so she just shrugged it off, and walked down the hallway to obtian the file. Mean while I think I'll just sit in this comfy spinny chair... no one's looking so I steal a spin.  
  
I giggle to myself.  
  
I've worked here for almost three years and I still get a kick out of spinning in this chair.  
  
"Act your age!" Bianca comes up behind me lauging and playfully hit's me on the head with the file.  
  
"Yea yea yea..." I sigh. Bianca Call's Ann to go into one of the five back rooms, and here I remain... bored... nothing to ... .. I steal another spin.  
  
The office phone rings. Ahh the joy of answering the telephone. I pick up the phone and pull the computer screen infront of me so I can see it better, and get ready to make an apointment.  
  
"Dr. Leven's office. This is Carly speeking. How may I help you?" No doubt I will wind up saying that a million times today...  
  
"Sindaurien?" The male voice says.  
  
"yes, how may I help.....no..." I answer then think.  
  
NO!  
  
No one knows my real name... no one but...  
  
"Legolas?" I whisper into the phone.  
  
No way!  
  
This isn't happening!!!  
  
"Legolas!?" I wisper more harshly.. please please...let it be it. Let it be someone!! PLEASE!! 


	3. Legolas?

A/n: Yet again, I wish to express my most heartfelt apologies about my spelling!! I am so beyond sorry. I read things backwards at times. Wordpad doesn't have spell check!*sobbs* I am so sorry to you all for my mistakes! And another bad issue of mine is, I have problems looking things up. If I can't spell it in the first place, and I'm thinking of it backwards, it's almost impossable for me to look it up. Thank you to all who have reviwed. I'll try my best to keep my spelling in check for you. Thank you. ~Heidi~  
  
Chappy summary: WHO THE HELL IS ON THE PHONE!?!?!? hmm.. I guess things are starting to get a bit more crazy. Is it Legolas? Has Carly (aka Sindaurian) lost her mind??? Let's read and see shall we?? ^_^  
  
Chapter 3~ Legolas???  
I look around me to see if anyone was watching... or listening for that matter..  
  
"Legolas... Please.. someone..." I beg. "Is it you!?" I wisper more harshly.  
  
... there was no reply.... Something is going on.  
Why did I have those feelings consume me this morning? Why is it all happening now... Please... let it be Legolas... Thoughts go running a mile a minute through my head.  
  
"Sindaurien... I still love you." It was Leoglas. He sighed out his words. He sounds as though he is in a deep slumber.  
  
"I am here my love.. I am here.." A wave of love and compassion consumes my body. Could I really, possiably be talking to Legolas on the phone?  
  
No.. This must be a dream... surely, but it's real... this is REAL.  
  
"Where are you my love?" Legolas asks begingly.  
  
"I am in the Chambers." I smile at the hope he might find my body and wake me up from the altered slumber.  
  
"Who's Chambers? Where!?" I could hear the anger and confusion building up in his voice.  
  
"Shh, my love, I am in your prison chambers." I sit up straight in the spinny chair and I lean forward. I am now gripping the phone tightly, and my knuckels are turning a color of off white.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"You must come to me. You must find me my love. Time is slipping, and I need you to rescue me! Legolas my love, you are not in a meer dream! Believe me!" I must convince him.He must be fully convinced that is where my body lay, soul-less. I need him to find me..  
  
Our lives will end...  
  
forever.  
  
"Sindaurien!! I can not hear you! Where are you going! Come back my love..." And the rest, was Silence...  
  
"Legolas? Legolas!!" I say praying he is still there.. but all I hear is nothing..  
  
Silence...  
"Fuck!" I shout. I slam the phone down onto the reciever.  
  
Patients look at me as though I have a third eye, and One lady is now covering her child's ears.  
  
"I... umm.. err" I look around. I con not loose this job, can NOT... think of something Carly, think of something!!!  
  
"My knee hit the desk... OOOWEY! Pain..." I say hopeing it'll calm the patients glares. They went back to their magazines, and word puzzels. 'Well covered.' I think to myself.  
  
I look at the phone.  
  
How is that possiable? How? Legolas.. My Legolas was on that very phone...  
  
No.  
  
My mind is playing games.  
  
This can not be occouring!  
  
Why is my mind tourturing me so!?  
  
I am returned from my thoughts to the present time by Mrs. Lorenzi. "Carly.." she says softly "Welcome back." she laughs slightly.  
  
I shake my head, and smile. "May I have my bill now sweetie, or am I to stand here all morning and gaze upon you, as you daydream?" She smiles softly. I love Mrs. Lorenzi, she is such a sweet lady.  
  
"Of course Mrs. Lorenzi. Please pardon my thoughts for drifting." I smile, and take the file which she held in her hands.  
  
"No problem sweet heart. We are all used to you, daydreaming your life away by now." She smiles and winks.  
  
I type up her bill for her, and accept her co-pay for the cleaning, and print out her bill. I hand it to her.  
  
"Have a pleasant day Mrs. Lorenzi." I smile and put her file at the bottom of a file.  
  
"You too Sindaurien." She nodds and smiles and leaves the office.  
  
I smile and go back to my work...  
  
WAIT!!! She just called me Sindaurien... didn't she!?  
  
I run out from bahind the desk and go to run after her. I open the office door to the street, Mrs. Lorenzi was no where to be found.  
  
This...is getting a tad too freaky...  
  
I look around the side walks intently. Still no sign..  
  
Ehh, mayhaps it was my imagination. Maybe I was daydreaming, and something in my head has snapped. Ay.  
  
That is it..  
  
I was daydreaming...  
  
Yet a part of me knows I am not , and WAS NOT daydreaming. I feel it in my heart and soul.  
  
I turn, open the door back to the office and slowly enter once again. I go back to my spinny chair behind the desk, and think to myself.  
  
What in the hell is causing all of this to happen now? Why now?  
  
I sigh and go back to my deuties, still thinking.  
  
I had indeed been right this morning when I said that today was going to get worse... Have I gone mental?  
  
I certinly hope not... 


	4. Have I gone Mad?

A/n: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Just I thought I would give you the heads up.. if you can't tell by now, this is going to be a long, and twisted story. You just have to bare with me, okay. I'm Spacing it well, so you can grasp it concept by concept. It does get more freaky as it goes on. You just have to trust me. As for the spelling errors, I can't do anything about them really, so please, just stay in tune with the story reguardless of an incorrect spelling. Thank you. And as always, Keep the reviews comming! Thanx! Thank you Jenn for the help. And nikki for your opinions. ^_^ I love you guys! Nikki my lil spell checker. Thank you muchly. ~Heidi~  
  
Summary: Slowly going into the story of Carly's old Life in Middel Earth. She has a MAJOR flash back comming up next chapter, Or when ever, which is going to take us DIRECTLY into the story line. I am still deciding whether I should beging With Legolas and Sindaurien, already in love, or I should take it through the whole other story line I have in store... I'm still head's or tales about that. ENJOY!  
CHAPTER 4~ Have I gone Mad?  
**~~ the end of that day, Going home from work~~**  
  
I can not understand a damn thing that has happened to me today.  
  
I've lost it... yes.. that is it.. I have gone mad. I have a wire loose in my head.  
  
BUT IT WAS SO REAL!!! That is what I do not possibly understand. What is going on in middel Earth that is making all of this come about? I sigh through-out my thoughts.  
  
Why? WHY WHY WHY!?!? What did I do!? What Is going on??  
  
I quicken my pace. I must get to my apartment at once. I must figure out what is haunting me. This is far more advanced then any meer magic. This is above and beyond.. oh dear me...  
  
I doge in and out of people moving slowly on the walk way. Why does it seem that when I am in a rush, I get stuck behind the slowest moving people that exist in this whole world!? OOO!!! I let out a scream of frustration. People walking around me shoot me glances and stares. I could care less. I am almost home...  
  
I must figure this out at once.  
  
I make my way to the entrance of my apartment complex. I push through the two way door, knocking an innocent old woman to the floor.  
  
"Oh my, Ms. Canter, I am so sorry ma'am. Are you alright??" 'Cmon you old bag I don't have all day. Get your ass off the floor. Time is of the essance!!!' I think to myself.  
  
I help her to stand up, and begin to collect her fallen items, and place them back into her purse.  
  
"I..I Believe I am all right Carly..." She sighs. "Do be more Careful dear when comeing in through this door." I hand her her purse. More or less throwing at her... fine.. I threw it at her head. Damn... she caught it... Grrrr....  
  
"Yes Ms. Canter, I will. I do apologize. Have a pleasant evening ma'am." I do not give her the chance to answer to my swift goodbye. I run to the hall way where the stairs are located.  
  
"Fuck the elevator." I grunt out as I begin my dash up the three flights of stairs.  
  
Before I know it I am at the door to my apartment, scrambeling to get my keys out of my purse. "COME ON YOU DAMN DOOR OPEN!!!" I shout as I put the key into the lock, and turn it. And yes.. Finally. I am here! And.....  
  
This is what I rushed home for? Yes.. I have lost it...  
  
Here I stand infront of my filty apartment. Annnnd.. no reason to have rushed here.  
  
"I need a drink.. I need to chill out. I will go to the coffee shop in a little bit after I...." I sit walk over to my bed, move some folded clothes aside, and lay down. It Feels so good to relax. I close my eyes, taking in the calmness around me."Relax...." I Sigh out.  
  
Then Just as I am about to doze off I remember Legolas. The words he said eating at my heart and soul. How am I to relax when all I can think of is my love... I shake my head. This is crazy.. I need to get out..  
  
"I need some human contact.... I need a shot of what ever is cheep... I need...." Just then there was a knock on my apartment door.  
  
"This day just seems to get better as it goes on, dosen't it?!" I slowly get up from the bed and make my way to the door hobbeling, having been woken from my relaxation... or my poor attempt at relaxing. I Ifind a small path I had made throuh the clutter before, and follow it.  
  
I feel like the Mrs. Pacman vidieo game right now. All I am missing at the moment are the little fruit things to eat, and the evil ghosts chasing me. Okay, so it's not all like Mrs. Pacman. Just for the maze part. Aaaaaaand Like a rat that has reached the cheese at the end of a mase.. I have reached the door.  
  
The person knocks again. "Hello?" A womanly voice comes sounding through.  
  
I unlock the door, and take off the bolt pad. And open the door. It was Mrs. Lorenzi.  
  
"Hello Carly." She smiles. "I brought you some home made Tea." She holds up a tea pot. Now if she lived in the same apartment complex as I do, I would be okay, and happy with this geasture. But the Woman lives threee damned blocks away... on the top floor of her apartment complex.  
  
I just shake my head and smile "Come Right on in Mrs. Lorenzi. Please Excuse the mess. I am reorganizing my room, and as a result I fear my floors have to suffer from clutter for the time being." I am a liar. I had to. What was I going to say 'I am a dirty pig who throws things, and where ever they land, That's where they belong...' no. So I covered. Besides... she seems to be buying it..  
  
"Oh." Mrs. Lorenzi smiles, and steps into my living room. "What a pleasant apartment you do have Carly... Would you mind If we talked sitting down.. I'd much rather sit, and have a formal talk with you." She smiles her sweet smile. I sware I have seen that smile somewhere before.. It feel so warm.. pure.. I shake my head.  
  
"Of course Mrs. Lorenzi. May I take you Coat?" I take her coat off of her as she begins to walk to my kitchen table wich veers off to the right of my living room. She sit's and I throw her jacket on the Door knob. Note to self... Buy coat rack.  
  
"So, how are you Mrs. Lorenzi? I Trust your Family is doing well?" I smile trying to make light of this extremely akward situation.  
  
"Yes, My family is just fine. And if you don't mind, would you please call me Ann. No need to be so formal now." She gives a soothing smile. I go over to my cubbard and bring out two mugs. One says 'Get well soon', From when I was in the hospita, and I had just gotten my Wisdom teeth taken out. The other says '.....Happy mothers day?'What the... Woopse.. I guess mom left that here.. I'll umm.. er.. Yea.. I'll use this one. Note to self. Must buy MATCHING tea cups. These mugs won't do. Not at all.  
  
I walk over to the table and put down the mugs. Ann Pours the sweet smelling, steaming tea into the cups. Tea leaves and all. I guess she's never heard of a strainer.. oh well... tea is tea. I sit down across from her. And she hands me a full mug.  
  
"Thank you." I smile and nodd as I accept the tea. I take a big gulp. The tea seems to fill my whole body with warmth. Making me feel lazy on impact. I slouch in my chair. This is some gooooooood stuff....  
  
It's almost as a drug... oh that silly thought. Mrs. Lorenzi is too kind to...  
  
"Sindaurien... I have an few options for you." Ann says looking at me seriously.  
  
This is it.. She's going to rob me. I read this in the newspapers... ladys tricking people in parking lots.. Here it comes... Wait... She called me Sindaurien....  
  
"How do you know my name?" I say slurring a little.. Damn this tea is good.  
  
"There is no time for that. Sin Do you want to go home or not!?" She says getting more agitated.  
  
"Well, someone has her panties in a bunch... Yes.. I would love to go home." I smile "But How in the hell do I get home? THAT is the question." Ooooooh more tea.  
  
"I can send you back from whence you came." Ann smiles. "But at a price Sweetie.."  
  
"Aaaaaaand what might that be?" I say drumming my nails on the tabe growing impatient. SEND ME HOME ALREADY!!! wanker....  
  
Is she going to rape me... That's just so wrong.. sick sick.. Oooooooh more tea. tea tea tea...  
  
She takes my tea mug away from me. And stares me down.  
  
"When you go back to middel earth, you will forget all you know about Witch craft. You will forget all of your teachings. All Thoughts of old about Magic will be lost." She looks at me in my eyes. Holy shit.. She's Serious....  
  
"I don't know... My magic was the one thing keeping me from getting killed in middel earth.. But if I must.. It'd be worth it I believe." I sigh and nodd. "I will go home at all costs." I add.  
  
"Good." She smiles. "And one more thing. You will have to relive your life from the moment you met Legolas. From then on, You will still have the memorys from earth to.. Guied you."  
  
"At least math might come in handy eh?" I laugh slightly, The tea still drugging my sences.  
  
Ann Smiles. What a warm smile...  
  
"If you are able to prevent yourself from getting killed, and put in a coma like state, You will be allowed to live forever in Middel Earth. But should you fail, You return back to Earth. So I sugguest you use this time wisely. Do all you can to alter your future. Do your best to fight the deamons that bind you." She says most passioetly. She sounds as if she really wants me to suceed. odd...  
  
"I shall do my best." I smile and become excited. "I AM GOING HOME!! YES!!" I shout.  
  
Ann giggels. "Luck and peace be with you. oh.. and one more thing..." she looks at me in the eyes.  
  
"whaaa?? What's that?" I look at her oddly.  
  
"Safe journey my dear daughter." and she kisses my forehead.  
  
"Mother????" I beging to loose my grip....  
  
That is all I remember... The rest is black.. the rest is Silence... 


	5. I'm BACK?

A/n: As always thank you for reviewing the story. I kinda hit a writers block lastnight, but my Friends Nikki, and Jenn Helped me through. So Here's chapter 5. YAY! Wow, I'm getting there fast. But trust me.. You're in for quite a ride. Alright, I am home sick from school, so I've had time to work on this. So here we go.. Thank you, and as always Read and Review. PLEASE!!! ~Heidi~  
  
Summary: Holy Hell she's in Middel Earth! WOO HOO! Awesome right? Wrong! How will she make it through with out the powers she once possed? Will she survive the chance she has to live in middel earth again? Only time will tell.  
CHAPTER 5~ I'M BaAaAaK!!  
I open my eyes to the world around me.. I am on the ground... Snaper road? I look at a sign in front of me. I live on Opal road which is just off of snaper. But no... That means I'm....  
  
"I AM HOME!?!?!" I look around in confusion.  
  
I see Gold and silver hand crafted houses in the trees above me as I look up. I must be home. Junifer elves live in the trees here. We prefer to live in trees. It gives us a small feeling of safety.  
  
I stand up slowly and look around. The trees are decorated as they once were. Every family in Junifer decorates the tree they own. It adds more class and beauty to Junifer.  
  
"Holy shit.. I am home.." I say as I stare blinking at the world around me.  
  
Then I look over to see Mayberry Creek. I walk towards it. But before I get there I notice my clothing. I am wearing my old silk lavender Dress. With a silver trim. It's tied in the back with a grey string, making it more form fitting, and beautiful. This was indeed my favorite dress, and I notice it more so now.  
  
I walk over to the creek slowly, still casting my gaze to the scenery around me. Slowly I approach the sweet smelling water. I look into the water to see my reflection.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!" I shout. I have my ears back.  
  
My beautiful pointed ears.  
  
I touch them with my hands. My eyes were back to their original color of icey-Blue. They seem to have a slight glint to them. I sigh and smile.  
  
"I HAVE MY LIFE BACK!" I shout. I hear the echo bounce off the trees around me, and smile.  
  
My hair is light brown, and I have five small braides on my head, which all were brought together in the back of my head by a little silver clasp with an amethyst stone in the center.  
  
I am wearing my old back velvet cloak, which came together by a shiny silver chain. I smile wildly.  
  
"This is insane..." I say more excited than ever now.  
  
There it is... I look closer into the water. My necklace. With a small golden cresant moon on it.  
  
This is it....  
  
I remember the hell it brought me.  
  
Not only me but the people around me also.  
  
This Necklace was created from the very same scrap metal that created the one ring.  
  
I was give this by my father, And he had gotten it from the Great Gandalf.  
If only I knew then what I knew now..  
  
Anyway, This will all be explained by Gandalf later on.. this time I will be sure to listen more intently to that old bastard wizzard.  
  
Yet, not only do I possess this object of burden, so Do my Best friends, Novavariel, and Quelleath.  
  
Nova was Given her necklace from her Mother. Whom obtained it through a Dwarf/ Elf peace treaty signing, which led them to their death.  
  
Quelly obtained her's from her late husband, Imtindome. Who was a great warrior and friend to all of us. And he obtained her necklace in battal.  
  
The necklace was sent to her along with his death notice.  
  
We will never know why the fates named US of all people the chosen ones. But safe to say, it gave us something to talk about.  
  
"SIN!!!" I hear a female voice call for me. I look up from the water.  
  
"NO.. It couldn't be...... Could it?" I look around for her.  
  
"SIN!!!" The voice draws near. I walk towards it excited and overjoyed to see her again.  
  
"There you are you silly elf.. Are you ready??" It was Novavariel.  
  
I stop and look at her. Her Sapphire eyes. Her Sunny blonde hair. The very same silk blue dress she loved, and made her self. Yes indeed this was Nova.  
  
"HELLO! Middel Earth to Sin!! Where have you been? Quelly and I have sought after you all day!" She crosses her arms and shakes her head at me.  
  
"Nova.." I smile and pull her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Sin..." She pulls me away and feels my head with her left hand. "What Ails you? You are acting odd." She looks at me with one eye.  
  
"Nothing." I smile and hug her again. "Nothing at all. Just wonderful to see you friend."  
  
"Alright..." She looks at me as though I were a crazy person. "Well, With that aside.. Let us go find Quelly. I fear she has disappeared also." She giggels a little.  
  
"Poor thing, she never has been the fun type. I shall never comprehend how she could possibly keep up with you and I." She laughs some more. She takes my hand and pulls me to jog with her.  
  
I smile. It feels so great to be around Nova. She Always did give me that extra push that I always seemed to need every day.  
  
"Aaaaaand, not to mention... a Certain friend, a-hem me, requests you to come to dinner tonight with me. Prince Legolas Shall be there, and I know how much you fancy him and all." Nova always has an angle. Evey thing that comes out of her mouth, I Swear, she's trying to get me to do something.  
  
Any other time back then, I would have kicked and screamed.. I think I shall just.. delay. Yes. I can't fuck up the future so Legolas falls in love with someone else... I must make our relationship as strong as it ever was. I sigh silently.  
  
How I wanted him.. NOW.. right now.. Damn it.. FUCK!  
  
"Must I?" I say simply  
  
"It would help me a great deal Sin..." Nova said with her sapphire orbs begging me, with a puppy dog lip upon her face.  
  
"Nova, This is crazy, you know how much I hate the prince!" I sigh wanting to kick my own ass for opposing.  
  
"WHY!?" Nova shouts causing a few elven heads to pop out of their home windows to gaze down to see what the problem was.  
  
"You have ALWAYS hated him, and I still am lacking in the knowladge of WHY it is that you hate the elf so much!!" She stops me from walking and turns me to look at her.  
  
I would have put up a perfectly good fight the last time I was here. But truth be told.. I forget everything that I have ever hated about my love.. umm err.. Legolas I mean.. yes..  
  
"You want the truth?" I ask her rather plainly.  
  
"Yes sin, would you just grant me the pleasure of that much?" She smiles an looks at me in the eyes.  
  
"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!" I laugh to myself, and continue to walk along my merry way.  
  
"Pardon?" She follows me confused. "If one asks for you to tell them the truth.. as such.. then why do you assume one can not handle it?"  
  
I smile and hug her. "I have missed you all too much Nova." She looks at me oddly.  
  
"I think I shall have a talk with your mother about the berries she is serving you..." She noddes slowly.  
  
"I see you have found the lost one!" Quelleath smiles at Nova, and I.  
  
"QUELLY!!" I shout and run at her. She still stands there with a look of horror on her face as I run full force towards her. I Reach her, and hug her tightly.  
  
"My dear dear cousin, how I have missed you." I pull away to look at her. She is still the same Quelly.  
  
Her hair still a deep dark Brown, with a slight shine to it in the sun. Her eyes a gentel hazel, with a touch of yellow. She is the same indeed. I smile at her.  
  
Nova doesn't think I notice, but she mouthes to Quelly. "I believe she has eaten some poison berries." Quelly nodds and instantly puts a hand to my head.  
  
"Has you health failed you?" She looks at me sweetly.  
  
"No, Dear cousin. It has not." I smile and take a deep breath.  
  
I am home. THIS is my home.  
  
"Well, In such a case.. I do believe we have time before our dinner with the prince to.. have a bit of fun." Nova smiles, I could tell by that look, she had an idea. and I knew what was to happen next...  
  
The wrath of the rolling thing. That in time will be a cheap, cheap knock off of a skate board. 


	6. well well well

A/n: I'll be getting a surgery on monday, and I'll be out of it for like 3 days after. Can you say bye bye wisdome teeth? lol. So this means a shortage on chapter postings. But I figure I might be able to get this chapter out on time. So here we go. and as always READ & REVIEW! PLEASE!!! Thank you. ~Heidi~  
  
Summary: oh the joy of rolling things. We have a hillareous Legolas scene in here! WOOT! YAY! Finally we get to the hotness that IS Legolas. heheheh. Yet, the meeting is quite akward. Her future is changed slighly, and she didn't see it comming. What will happen? Read and find out.  
CHAPTER 6~Well well well  
We are all in Nova's house. She shares this house with her Sister and Brother in law. But they adore us. I hope.. but they have low tolerance when we act like children. But We've always acted as though we were children, ever since we were, well.. children.  
  
What can I say? We're glutton's for punishment. But mostly for fun... bad fun. The kind of fun that would get you kicked out of a town if you did one more bad thing.. hehe.. We've only just begun..  
  
Nova motions for us to sit on her small couch, that looked much like the one from 'I dream of Genie', now that I know this.. So Quelly and I take our seats.  
  
I laugh in my head as I take in what Nova's room looks like once again. We have spent so much time in her room just having fun and haning out, and yet I had forgotten what it looked like.  
  
Pictures she had painted graced her walls. Soft sounding wind chimes we made when we were younger swung slightly in the soft breeze, bringing a beautiful melody to the room. She had three huge windows, one that was open on each wall.  
  
The room was painted a delacat Blue. Nova, Quelly and I painted this room with the juice of blue berrys mixed with some other elements when we were younger. There were spots where the silver metal that created the house shone through the wall. Adding that extra hint of beauty to it.  
  
I cannot believe my eyes. I never thought I would live to see the day when I saw this room ever again. Nor any of the people I loved and cherished. Truly amazing.  
  
"MIDDEL EARTH TO SIN!" Nova looks at me with her arms folded impatiently.  
  
"I am sorry Nova. Do go on." I smile snapping out of my thoughts.  
  
"Thank you. Now, as I was saying. Upon the return of Galenmerth, and Carnvion's journey to Fordorwaith, Galen has brought me, a present." She flashes a wiked smile.  
  
WAIT... I totally forgot about Carnovion!!! The Male Elf I was bethrothed to before Legolas came along...  
  
I was betrothed to him when I was younger. My father Imsarniel was friends with Carns' Father. And they made a deal. I love my father with all my heart but. SHIT!!  
  
Do I really have to go through this whole mess again.. The pain it brought upon Legolas was heart breaking. Carn is Prince Legolas's Royal advisor, along with Galen. Whom is betrothed to Nova. Ohhh fuck...  
  
Not this again. I'll do anything to have Carn fall off the face of middel earth. Do not get me wrong.. I do consider him one of my very best friends.. but this is just too much for any heart to bear.  
  
I will not fuck up this time. Not this time. I will stay true to Legolas, and not fall in love with Carn. Legolas Legolas Legolas.. Not Carn....  
  
"SIN!" Quelly pinches me.  
  
"OW YOU WHORE!" I smack her arm. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
Quelly says nothing. She just looks at me in shock.  
  
"I do apologize for my foul mouth. I do not know where my head is this morning.. I.. I.. I ummm..." I look at her trying to come up with an excuse for my actions.  
  
Nova shoots me in the cheek with a blue berry, using her sling shot. "TAKE THAT! Now shut up!!" She looks at us.  
  
I just stare at her blinking and looking.  
  
"May I talk now. Wonderful." She puts her sling shot back into her pocket. "Now upon their return Galen brought me this..." She says with a crooked smile as she holds up a cheap knock off skate board.  
  
"THIS!" she begins talking again while handing me the devise. "Is a.... umm... err.. well..." She looks at it oddly.  
  
I laugh out loud slightly. 'Say it Nova' I think to myself.  
  
"It's a rolling thing." She smiles and nodds. "yes yes, a rolling thing. Exactly."  
  
I laugh harder out loud I could no longer contain it.  
  
"What are you going on about?" Quelly says looking at me as though I have gone mad.  
  
"It is a skate board guys. That is it's proper name." I laugh more "Rolling thing.. HAHA" I go on.  
  
"ONE!" Nova shakes her head at me. "We are not... Guys.. as you so wrongly put it... What is a guy?" She looks at me oddly.  
  
"It means a male." I nodd and laugh more, holding my stomach. I have no clue why, but I seem to have developed a case of the giggels.  
  
"Wonderful. First I'm a whore, now I'm a male... Anything else you wish to call me dear cousin?" Quelly says with great contempt in her tone.  
  
"TWO!" Nova shouts, gaining Quelly's attention, as I go on laughing. "Who ever told you what it's proper name is? It has just been invented! For all that is sane in this world. You have gone mad!!" She shakes her head.  
  
My laughing subsides, and I sit up straight and give Nova my undevided attention.  
  
"Thank you." She smiles. "AND SO! We shall take the rolling thing... And we shall test it.." She smiles evilly.  
  
"On whom?" looking a bit excited and nervous, Quelly slouches down.  
  
"You of course." Nova smiles. "Who better than to try things out than you?"  
  
"No no no, The last thing I tried out first I had my arse stuck in a barrel for one whole day!" She shakes her head. "No. I am sorry but I am NOT going to be your puppet." She crosses her arms.  
  
"Please do it Quelly." I beg and give her the sad eyes, and the puppy lip.  
  
"No..." I can hear her voice starting to give way.. I KNOW i can make her do it.. She did it last time..  
  
"I swear on my life Quelly if you do not I will paint posters telling the whole town that you like the color ORANGE!!" I look at her seriously.  
  
She looks at me in shock. "You wouldn't DARE!" She stares me down.  
  
I smile evily. "Oh I wouldn't? Shall we find out?" I laugh.  
  
That's another thing. Us Juniferien elves HATE the color orange. To us it is the ultamit sin. It is the color of hate. The color of badness. It's just reaaally bad. I can not ever explain to depth of how very bad this color is to us.  
  
"FINE!" Quelly shouts standing up in a rage. "I shall do it!" she nodds.  
  
"Very well. But I think Due to Sin's should test it due to her lack of enthusiasm in this morning events." Nova nodds.  
  
WAIT... This sisn't happen back then...History is changing its self already!! I have no idea whether this is a good thing or a bad thing.. I might as well just go along with it.. I hope it's not a bad thing...  
  
"Fine.. if I must,I must." I smile and nodd.  
  
"See Quelly! Why can't you be more like Sin?! Ready todo anything at a moment's notice." She smiles. Quelly rolls her eyes and laughs.  
  
"NOW!" Nova shoutes. "Sin, you shall take that rolling device and roll through the food market. Going as fast as you can. Are you up for it?"  
  
Are you kidding me.. I skate board on earth. This should be a peice of cake upside down.  
  
"I believe I can some how manage it..." I smile and nod timidly, putting on an act.  
  
"That's the Sin we know and cherish! LET'S GO!!!" Nova shoutes and runsout of her room into her hall way and out of her house. Quelly and I follow with the cheap skate board in hand.  
  
This ought to be interesting....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~At the market~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SIN GO FASTER!" Quelly laughs as I push my way with my right foot through the market. Causing people to dive into food stands seeking shelter.  
  
"I am going as fast as I can!!"I shout and laugh as I see Nova and Quelly running along side of me.  
  
"FASTER!!!" Nova shouts laughing.  
  
I turn to look at her " I AM GOING AS FAST AS I...." I knock into some one and go flying off the cheap skateboard.  
  
"Fuck." I say grabbing my now sprained and bloody wrist.  
  
"SIN! Are you okay!?" Quelly runs up to me. looking me over.Come on, lets get you fixed up."  
  
I nodd and stand ever so slowly.  
  
Nova runs over laughing. "Sin.. nice job.You even Knocked a Male Elf into the well. Well done." She clapped and nodded.  
  
"Wonderful..." I sigh. "Who was it?"  
  
"Prince Legolas Greenleaf." Nova Laughs harder. "As I said, Well done."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" I shout shocked and run over to the well. There was a crowd of people staring me down, and looking into the well.  
  
"Hello!?" I shout into the well, recieving half an echo.  
  
"Yes! Help. Would someone fetch me a rope please!?" LEGOLAS!!  
  
hehehe..  
  
That was my true love's voice..  
  
"I umm uhh.." I am dumb founded.. I know not what to do. Then I notice two Armed town guards heading my way.  
  
"I am so beyond sorry Legolas. I must away.." I run to Nova and Quelly. I can't be caught.. I can not get into trouble..  
  
"Help!!" I hear him shout from the well. I Grimice at the sound. I know I could have helped him, but our future depends on me NOT getting caught at the moment.  
  
I run with Quelly and Nova as fast as I can.  
  
Oh shit..  
  
I just knocked my love..  
  
MY Prince Legolas Greenleaf into a well..  
  
Great...  
  
This ought to be a story to tell the grandkids...  
  
I sigh and continue to run. 


	7. SHE DID IT!

Chapter 7  
  
"Busted"  
  
By Heidi  
  
A/n: Surgery went well!!! But I have developed a mild case of writers block. Please forgive me for the neglect I have shown my poor story. In Recent events I have just gotten Microsoft word, so at least I will no longer have any spelling issues!!! I was also grounded for 3 weeks. *Claps insanely * all right. Please R&R. it is important to me to know what people think of my story. Thank you.  
  
Summary: A bit of hellish stuff. The girls get busted for their actions... See what happens!!!!  
  
"It was due to YOU'RE FLAW that this event has taken place at all!" Quelly Shot me a look of hate as she made her way into Nova's kitchen and sat down at her kitchen table.  
  
I roll my eyes. Even now that I am back I still get placed with all the blame. It is always either Nova or I who are the ones to get the wrath of the people around us. never Quelly.  
  
"I am sorry." I sigh with a slight smirk. "But I was not the one who distracted me by shouting 'faster Sin faster!' and therefore causing me to crash!" I shake my head, and take my place around the gold gilded glass table.  
  
"Go on. Why don't you place the blame onto me? I can see in you're eyes you're going to find some way to point a finger at me Quelly, So why don't you just get it over & done with now." With great discontent, Nova sat next to Quelly at the table.  
  
"Not that I was going to." Quelly said peering into Nova's sapphire orbs other wise known as eyes. Yet she stared with a cold fearless contempt. "But since you must so rudely bring it upon your self to join my conversation, I would be more than content to point out that none of this tom foolery would have happened if you hadn't have been so dead set on riding that. rolling device."  
  
"Oh don't be so rude Quelly." Nova pinched Quelly's right arm lightly. "Don't sing to me you're woes of should have, could have, and would haves. That would be as thought you were trying to say 'what if' and you know very well I do not believe in such things. Things happen, that's all there is to it. Now you must muster up some of that cowardliness that you might refer to as courage & use it!" Nova sighed & began to pick the dirt out from underneath her nails.  
  
Just then the front door to the house swung WIDE open quickly. We all drew our attention towards the person standing in the entry.  
  
"Such a dramatic entrance Ruby." Nova said smiling at her older sister. "What could possibly push you to do such a thing?" Nova winked and laughed.  
  
"Novavariel! Now is not the time for you're child-like foolery!" Ruby said walking into the kitchen and right up to Nova. Ruby's Eyes were like no others. The shone with the a slight tint of red, thus her name. Ruby. Her hair was full, and flowed to the middle of her back. The Dark blond shimmered in the light. Her Hair had a few small braids with small flowers weaved in. She was wearing exactly what I recall her wearing. before.  
  
'NO' I think to myself 'I won't let her get caught this time. Never. Her and her husband will make it out with us. but then I risk further altering the future.'  
  
"Girls, I propose you find someplace to lay low for a while." Throwing off her Red cloak and letting it land where it may, Ruby placed a basket full of cooking herbs on the kitchen table.  
  
"And why, pray tell, is that dear sister?" a cheeky grin crossed over Nova's face.  
  
"DO NOT DOUBT ME DEAR SISTER!!!" Ruby shouted. Her eyes glowing a bright red. "Okay, alright. I'm sorry." Nova hung her head in defeat. "Skylar is on his way home. He has heard through Tollin of you're close encounter with Prince Legolas Greenleaf this morning. I know not of how he will react. All I know is that he knows!" Looking around the kitchen Ruby hurriedly went about preparing dinner.  
  
Skylar Silverline, Now there is a great man. He Married Ruby around a month before Nova's Parent's death. That's another story.  
  
Skylar was the bravest warrior of his age. And by far the strongest. He was funny, and kind. He shall go down in history. That is for certain. But He was a bit strict with Nova. He promised to take care of her for their parents before they. I'm not going to get into that even.  
  
And Skylar is an Elf of his word. He has treated Nova as though she was his daughter. For all those years. And don't get me wrong. He did have a huge temper when things didn't please him. But the cute Elf that was Skylar Silverline, made up for it completely. Blonde Hair, sky blue eyes that would sparkle when the slightest light would hit them. High cheekbones. He indeed was a work of art. Ruby was a very lucky Elvin maiden to catch such a fine male.  
  
But back to the point. The Girls were in deep trouble & they knew it.  
  
"Let Skylar come!" Nova Said standing up with an over exaggerated courage. "We can take him, All three of us! Together we shall conquer the world!!!" By the End of nova's little speech, she was standing atop the kitchen table. Holding a butter knife as sword, and a plate as a shield.  
  
"Down off the table please." Ruby whacked Nova's left ankle with a wooden spoon. Nova released a stifled yelp.  
  
I stopped myself from letting out a snicker at Nova's display of passion on the matter. Raising my left eyebrow just slightly. oh there it is. Nova had just read my mind, like she normally could. Normally when we must or feel compelled to we can tune into what each other is thinking. I love being and elf.  
  
"Alright." Sighing nova looked at me as she descended from the tabletop. "You're correct in you're thoughts Sin. I do fear Skylar. But what is there for me to do? This male is my brother in law. Not to mention, I live in the same house as he. How do you suggest I get myself out of trouble this time?"  
  
Searching the sealing as thought I was to some how able to discover the clear and concise answer I sought after right there written upon the shingles. Just then it hit me. With a slight nod of my head I realized what we were to do. Placing my head in my hands and revealing a slight smile upon my face I have just thought of something masterful.  
  
"I propose we tell everyone the truth."  
  
".You must be playing at something dear Sin. Are you feeling well? What you are saying is MADNESS! I say nay. This is not the best route to take!" Quelly verbally put her foot down on the matter. "To tell the truth would be just." She looked me dead in the eyes, and like lightning my thought had come to her. ".Marvelous. And absolutely brilliant." She nodded.  
  
"Am I the only sane one here? You have both lost you're sanity. Ruby, are you hearing this? This is. TREATUROUS!!!" Nova bounced her glaring stare from Quelly to me. "Are you specifying to me that for the first time in about. 2,783 years we are to tell the truth?"  
  
Looking at each other and then to Nova we both nodded our heads.  
  
"Well, There is something you both are obviously more then aware of. And here I am quite left in the dust of the trails that are you're thoughts!! Now would you both please be so kind as to let me in on your knowledge!"  
  
"How dense must one be!" Quelly shouted and smacked Nova in the back of her head with her hand.  
  
"What was that for?" Shouting Nova smacked Quelly on the cheek. From then on it was smacking noises and noises of frustration and pain.  
  
Ruby giggled at the sound or their quarrel. "Some elves never do grow up now do they?" She laughed out loud this time.  
  
"What is going on?" Skylar said laughing as he walked in through the back kitchen door where he could clearly view Quelly and Nova's attempt to harm one another. We all continued to laugh, for we could not help ourselves. Still Quelly and Nova were beating each other senseless.  
  
Finally feeling a bit left out of the joke Skylar felt compelled to ask why Quelly and Nova were going at it once again in their lives.  
  
"And what is the occasion this time?"  
  
Nova Released Quelly from the headlock she currently had her in and felt the need to answer Skylar. "Well." Nova looked at everything but Skylar. ".It's not because SIN KNOCKED THE PRINCE INTO THE WELL THAT'S FOR SURE!!!" Nova laughed evilly & ran to hide behind Ruby. I rolled my eyes at her poor attempt. I wanted to just.  
  
"Ah yes, I have heard the tale of you're events today. I am just so very aware of how sorry you must be." Skylar nodded.  
  
"Yes." Nova retorted. "I am very sure Sin is." I shot her another look.  
  
"Are you forgetting that in fact it was YOU'RE rolling thing that got you three into trouble in the beginning? So really you are more so at fault than Sin." Quelly piped up.  
  
"So girls what is your excuse this time? " Skylar slowly sat down in a chair around the table where we all sat. "Did the wind compel you to take the ting & roll?"  
  
Feeling the need to speak up, I gathered the courage & went for it. "We offer you no excuse."  
  
"Pardon me?" He squeaked in the emotion I could sense as shock. That was just the element I was aiming at. Mean while Nova's eyes seemed to pop out of her skull (A/N O.O ~~~~as thus), , And she brought her hands to hold her face.  
  
"We can only say," Quelly finally piped up. "That we admit what we did was completely irrational and irresponsible, and we shall accept the consequences for our actions with full and complete regret and remorse." She bowed her head, and I nodded along.  
  
Skylar and Ruby looked at us as though we were out of out wits.  
  
"You're at something aren't you?" Skylar looked Nova dead in the eyes. When nova lies she has a tendency to have her left eye twitch a little. Considering she had no clue what Quelly and I were up to, she would be telling the truth. All the better that she knew not of my idea.  
  
"I know not of anything." She nodded.  
  
"We have turned over a new Green leaf. no pun intended. " Quelly pronounced proudly. "Rather than feed you a million untruthful lies, and being further punished, we shall comply with what you're always asked of us, and we shall be honest. We shall tell you the whole entire truth to the matter."  
  
"Do my ears deceive me?" He shook his head extensively. "This is very. wondrous. Ruby! Do you hear this?"  
  
"Yes darling, and I completely trust them this time around. They are big maidens now. I do believe they have finally discovered the benefits to taking responsibility for their actions." She winked at us and then flashed a wild smile.  
  
"Well Nova, due to your honesty I shall let you go. Dare I say, unpunished." Skylar smiled.  
  
Nova stood at those words, and hugged Skylar tightly. "Thank you so much dear brother!!!"  
  
"NOVA!!" he choked out. "Can't b-b-b-breathe!"  
  
"SORRY!!" she instantly let go and blushed.  
  
"Yes, yes." He smiled "And I shall tell your parents Quelly and Sin, That I personally advise that they do the same."  
  
Bingo! I won,Tee hee. Wait. hold on a tick. This meant I got to go home! Home! Oh my! I then became lost in my thoughts of home. I smiled to myself. Finally. 


End file.
